wowfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Skaitia Drakornai
"Master Hight told me the only thing holding me back was my thrive to go on. He taught me that we find peace not through what we see, but what we feel. I quickly came to realize, he was right." ---- Skaitia Ahrine Drakornai, widely known among rogues as the Darkrunner, is a Gilnean human female rogue afflicted with the Worgen Curse. She learned from her sister from a young age how to live on her own not in the streets, but in the shadows, and quickly adapted to her new life since her parents died. At some point she traveled to Stormwind City, where she met a paladin named Drasgar, and felt almost attracted to him. She left Stormwind to avoid any relations with the man, however only ended up remaining in contact as they met up again prior to his departure to Outland, during which she returned to Gilneas. The two got together upon his return from the Isle of Quel'Danas, although their time together was short-lived as he shipped off to Northrend after mere months to combat the Scourge. Eventually she herself traveled to Dalaran to help the Kirin Tor in any way she could, however soon found herself placed on the ''Skybreaker ''in Icecrown, where she ended up reuniting with Drasgar for a short time before she had to return to Stormwind. Upon the Lich King's defeat, Drasgar returned home and the two bought a home in the north mountains of Elwynn Forest. Following the Shattering, Skaitia returned to Gilneas on her own to help deal with a worgen outbreak, which resulted in the loss of Gilneas City. She learned that her sister was afflicted by the Worgen Curse, and so she set out to find Clara. While she was successful in finding her sister, she was forced to kill her after she herself was bitten and given a scar over her left eye. Now afflicted, Skaitia roamed the wilds of Gilneas until Gilnean hunters trapped and transported her to the town of Stormglen. There, Drasgar arrived to find out what had happened, and worked to help Skaitia, who eventually received healing from Krennan Aranas and the elves of Tal'doren. While she was able to control herself, albeit slightly, and transform into her human form, she began to suffer from an unknown and unseen sickness. It was not until Drasgar took her to Darnassus to visit the druid Dorondaer Fadrielad that she was cured. However, Skaitia still felt an unbalance within. Following the war against Deathwing, Pandaria was discovered by the Alliance and Horde. Drasgar and Skaitia traveled together to Pandaria, where they traveled through the Jade Forest, Valley of Four Winds, and Kun-Lai Summit before parting ways. Skaitia had been told that she could find peace if she journeyed to the Peak of Serenity in north Kun-Lai, and so she went there to learn under Master Hight. The pandaren taught her how to find peace, and she also aided the Shado-Pan in some of their assignments, most notably in Townlong Steppes. She rejoined Drasgar during the combat prior to the Siege of Orgrimmar. Category:Females Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean humans Category:Rogues Category:Alliance members